There is a need for a card game which teaches a young child how to count and add numbers while still providing an amount of amusement and entertainment. This card game will provide that skill without being too time consuming or difficult to understand. It will also enhance a child""s ability to learn basic arithmetic without the use of a calculator or a computer.
A card game titled Ship, Captain and Crew is played with a minimum of two players and a maximum of four players. It is for children that are four years or older and contains four specifically designed decks of cards. The first player to accumulate one ship card, one captain card, and the highest numeric crew card is the winner of that round. The first player to accumulate a total of 50 points (or optional limit) becomes the winner of the entire game.